The Neuroepidemiology Branch will begin a registry of HTLV-I infections of the nervous system to obtain data on the magnitude of this problem. Case-control studies will be undertaken to determine risk factors for the development of HAM/TSP. Patient registry should also allow future therapeutic trials.